


it's cute, and i'm still not over it (part two)

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, masa is a switch don't fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: ren decides to get masato back, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	it's cute, and i'm still not over it (part two)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's cute, and i'm still not over it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153554) by [noahsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai). 



> ^^^^^ please read the linked fic above before reading this! ^^^^^

“ _Ren! Stop! D-don’t, no! Pleeease!_ ”

“You should have thought about this before ambushing me out of nowhere!”

The two had been squabbling around on the ground for about two minutes now, and within no time at all the ginger had targeted all of Masato’s weak spots, weakening him enough to the point of easily pinning him down and going to town on him. The bluenette was thrashing, cheeks flushed from laughing and his head thrown back, desperately grabbing at Ren’s arms to get him to stop.

“ _No!_ ” Masato cried. “I’m sorry! Just sto—“ His plea was broken off with a howl of laughter as Ren’s fingers dug into a fleshy spot on his side, right where his ribs met with his waist. They twisted here and there faster than the conglomerate’s helicopter rotator blade, sending fresh ticklish jolts up and down his sides every millisecond and causing his whole body to contort as the uncontrollable laughter seized his chest.

“Fucking awesome,” Ren muttered to himself. “How had I not known about this sooner?” He squeezed at Masato’s side once more, eliciting a high-pitched noise, something between a yelp and a squeal, from the bluenette. “What about here?”

“Wait—“ There was little to no time at all before Ren’s fingertips had found the bottom of his bare foot, and Masato _screamed_ , legs kicking in a flurry as he desperately tried to dismantle Ren’s iron grip from his ankle. His feet had always been a definite weak point, and there was no way that the mischievous ginger wasn’t going to target his most sensitive area.

And here he was thinking that he was nowhere near as sensitive as his roommate. But he had proven himself wrong in every way. And it was his own fault.

“ _R-Ren!_ ” Masato cried through his laughter. Seconds after the word had fallen from his lips, the hellish sensations ceased. After he caught his breath, he looked up right into Ren’s eyes. There was a look there he had never seen before; it was so difficult to read exactly what was there. Shock was definitely present, but it was mostly apparent by the light blush spreading across the ginger’s cheeks.

“S-say that again,” Ren whispered.

“J-Jingu—“ Masato was broken off by a yelp as fingers prodded his sides again. “ _Ren!_ ”

The smirk that was present on Ren’s face not too long ago had returned. “You’re so cute, _Masa_. Looks like we both have something to tease each other with after all.”

It was Masato’s turn to blush, and he looked away as he felt heat spread across his ears. Sitting up, he brushed off his shoulders and looked Ren in the eye. “You done?” he asked, a bit cross from the shenanigans brought upon him not too long ago.

“Not quite,” the ginger responded. Slowly, almost as if his hand moved a centimeter a second, Ren reached out and cupped Masato’s face, only so the tips of his fingers were touching the smooth skin. A lump rose in his throat and his heart began to race as the flush spread down the sides of his neck, as if it were all triggered by the mere contact. The seconds it took for Ren’s lips to connect with Masato’s felt like an eternity; it was almost as if it took hours before blue eyes began to inch closer and closer to the bluenette’s own. Nose tips touched, followed by fingertips to cheeks, and finally, lips.

The connection lasted for several seconds. After Ren pulled away, he leaned forward, so naturally as if something were drawing his chest into Masato’s. His head landed on the crook of the bluenette’s shoulder, but Masato was too focused on the sensations that had just happened. There was a fuzzy, warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body, but the heat was unlike that of their kiss. He wanted to feel that again; he didn’t want it to be over so soon. Following his instincts, Masato took a strand of strawberry blonde hair between two of his fingers and brushed all the way down to the end. He repeated this action several times, and it was as if Ren was leaning into the touch more and more every time. Ren’s hair was absolutely gorgeous; it was silky, soft, and free of any tangles or mats. Masato felt like he could touch it forever. He took a deep breath, allowing the scent of Ren and the light cologne on his neck to be sucked all the way into the depths of his lungs. This was the experience of Ren Jinguji. This was what Masato had been waiting for this whole time.

He knew what the ginger looked like. He knew what he smelled like, what he felt like, what he sounded like.

But he didn’t know what he tasted like.

Masato had a new mission.

“You’re so beautiful…” Ren whispered against Masato’s shoulder. It was as if the compliment went through one ear and out the other; the bluenette suddenly took a hold of Ren’s shoulders and pushed him down, pinning him against the ground.

“M-Masa—“ he began, but then a flirtatious smirk traced along his lips before he teased, “A bit forward today, aren’t you?”

Masato chuckled, half to himself. “Just you watch me.”

Ren gasped as Masato took a hold of the hem of his sweatpants, making sure to hook a finger under his boxers. Slowly and carefully, he pulled them down his legs until his bare lower body was completely exposed. Masato wasn’t surprised to find that the ginger was very, _very_ hard.

Masato licked his lips and, without any more hesitation, began his assault on his roommate’s erect, wet cock.

Ren gasped, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt his roommate’s teeth glide up and down along his shaft. His breath rate drastically increased, and he let out a sound between a gasp and a moan when Masato began to stroke his tip with his tongue.

“A-ah, Masa—“ Ren began, breaking off with a moan as the bluenette’s hands massaged the underside of his thighs, his head bobbing up and down as he made sure to get every inch of the ginger’s dick to connect with his lips.

Ren began to pant between his moans, and Masato looked up, deciding to give the ginger a bit of a break. “You’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” he teased in a rather smooth drawl. Before Ren could respond, Masato went back to his work.

After a few moments, Ren was panting, gasping for breath as his cheeks flushed a deep red. A sensation began to build in his lower abdomen, a feeling that was like no other. He knew exactly what it meant. “M-Masa—!” Ren warned, his breath hitching through his panting. “It’s gonna—I’m gonna—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Ren’s face screwed up, and Masato could feel every muscle tensing as something warm and sticky was suddenly flooding through his mouth, coating the walls of his throat and leaving a salty taste in his mouth. He ran the tip of his tongue down the underside of Ren’s shaft, but he didn’t want to waste a drop of the sweet liquid in his mouth. Sitting up, he leaned over Ren’s torso and lifted his shirt just below his collarbone before dragging his tongue across the incredibly toned stomach. Ren made a noise like no other that night, muscles tensing under the ticklish sensation. Masato could tell that the ginger didn’t have the energy to laugh; all he could focus on was this incredible arousal.

It took around five minutes before Masato could barely taste the cum on his lips anymore. There was still a hint of salt, but he had covered Ren’s whole torso completely with his own liquid. Smirking in delight, Masato leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ren’s lips. He looked so _hot_ ; sweating, face flushed and twisted in a mix of agony and pleasure, his blue eyes alight with lust.

“You taste so good,” Masato mumbled through the kiss, and Ren stuck his tongue between the bluenette’s lips as soon as he was done speaking, as if he never wanted to let him go.

“And you do it so well,” Ren responded, letting the words fall into Masato’s mouth. It was almost as if an eternity passed before the two were pressed together on the cold ground, sharing the warmth from the heat of their moment.

Masato was the first to break the silence. “Are you gonna put your boxers back on?”

Ren chuckled. “I wasn’t planning on it. I do sleep naked, as you know.”

“Right…” Masato sighed internally. He could make an exception, especially because of the fact that they had just fucked on the ground. His roommate’s _dick_ had even been in his mouth.

His roommate’s dick. Had been. In his mouth.

Masato pushed away all awkward thoughts, but he was unable to stop the blush from rising in his cheeks and spreading down his neck. There was _no_ way the others should ever find out about this. _Any_ of this.

“You okay?”

Ren’s question broke the silence. “Y-Yeah,” Masato responded.

“You’re so in your head all the time,” Ren murmured. He pressed against Masato, more than either could consider possible. _At this rate he’ll end up inside of my body._ “You have me, you know?”

Masato nodded and blinked, smiling lightly as he felt his eyelids beginning to become heavy. It was as if Ren sensed his tiredness before noticing it with his eyes; the ginger wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and pulled him close, allowing him to rest his head against his chest.

“I’ll be here next to you until morning,” Ren murmured, pressing a soft kiss against the blue hair.

Masato closed his eyes and smiled. “Yes. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this is my first utapri smutfic i'm sorry if it sucks qwq slkdjhfskjdhfkjsdhfkjh
> 
> anyways hahaha.....i have a bit of an opinion question for y'all. so the thing is, i've really been thinking about starting an utapri rp blog (or a couple), but here's the catch: i already have three rp blogs (one is more active than the other two), and i haven't really seen a lot of active utapri rp ers around tumblr. am i too late to the fandom? at this rate do you think i should or shouldn't make these blogs?
> 
> aaaaanyways i hope y'all have an amazing day and thanks for reading this messiness! school actually starts tomorrow for me, at SEVEN FIFTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING. I HATE MY LIFE.
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [my anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
